World of Future
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya ia di dunia sana fikirkan saat ia mengetahui kalau dirinya itu berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**World of Future

**Disclaimed :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story Idea from Future Arc KHR © Amano Akira

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Time-Traveling

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, AllxNaru

**Warning :** AU, OOC XD

.

**Chapter 1, Accident**

**.**

_Sakit…_

"Hokage-sama!" suara orang-orang itu terlalu berisik, tetapi—entah kenapa tampak sangat jauh. Padahal aku yakin, orang-orang itu ada di dekatku sambil meneriakiku. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan—yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur—dan semua sakit ini akan hilang begitu saja.

"Cepat panggil ninja medis! Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus menyelamatkannya!" ninja medis—kenapa, ada apa? Apakah mereka bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini—dengan cepat? Tetapi, rasa kantuk ini terlalu susah untuk dihilangkan. Bahkan suara mereka sudah mulai menjauh dan menjauh.

Cahaya semakin redup—aku mengantuk…

"Hokage-sama!" suara itu—walaupun aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, aku tahu siapa. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak masih berada di gelar Gennin. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarnya memanggil namaku—ah, terkutuklah gelar ini yang membuatku seolah kehilangan semua sahabatku.

"Cepat! Sekarang juga panggil—" aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ia suruh panggil—aku hanya ingin ia melihatku, sebelum aku tertidur. Aku tidak bisa menahannya—kumohon, untuk sebentar saja dapatkah aku mendengarnya, "Hokage-sama?"

"Nee—bisakah, untuk terakhir kalinya… aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku seperti dulu—Sakura-chan…?"

Ah—cahaya itu menghilang…

Aku bahkan tidak sempat mendengarnya memanggil namaku—maafkan aku…

Selamat tinggal—kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi…

…End of ?'s POV…

Gadis berambut pink yang tampak panjang itu hanya diam—semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat melihat tubuh yang sedang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang tidak bergerak.

Sang Hokage ke-8, yang baru saja mendapatkan gelarnya setengah tahun yang lalu…

Matanya tampak kosong, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh gadis itu. Dan mata itu perlahan menutup, dan tubuh itu seolah kehilangan jiwanya—atau memang jiwanya memang sudah menghilang dari dunia ini.

…

"Na—Naruto…?"

—terlambat.

…World 5 Years Before…

Perang antar shinobi sudah selesai—semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto, bersama dengan Bee, Kakashi, dan juga Gay tampak berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan juga Obito. Dan yang lebih baik, Sasuke tampak kembali bersama dengan mereka—setuju untuk kembali ke Konoha dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Tsunade tampaknya juga selamat walaupun dengan luka yang cukup parah, dan sekarang tampak dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha bersama dengan beberapa orang yang juga terluka karena perang itu.

"BAA-CHAN! Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya!" suara Naruto tampaknya sukses membuat seisi rumah sakit menoleh pada sebuah kamar pribadi yang ada di sana. Dimana sang Hokage ke-5 dirawat intensif disana. Selain Naruto, tampak juga Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga Sai yang berada disana.

"Jangan berisik Naruto—apakah belum jelas perkataanku? Kakashi yang akan menggantikanku sebagai Hokage ke-7. Bagaimanapun aku sudah **cukup** tua untuk menyandang gelar ini," Tsunade tampak menekankan kata cukup pada mereka yang membuat semuanya—kecuali Naruto—tampak _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Tetapi kenapa bukan aku saja?"

"Kau tidak sadar—usiamu baru 17 tahun, jangan samakan kau dengan Gaara!" Tsunade menatap Naruto yang tampak membuka mulutnya sudah siap untuk membandingkan dengan Gaara sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena perkataan itu, "Gaara sudah jauh lebih dewasa daripada kau—sifatnya—dan aku tidak akan memberikan gelarku pada seorang bocah yang hanya mementingkan ambisi sepertimu."

"Aww… Baa-chan…" mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri itu.

"Walaupun aku sedikit malas—tetapi apa boleh buat," Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan ketularan Shikamaru tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kalau kau sudah cukup dewasa aku akan memberikan gelar itu padamu Naruto."

"Ayahmu Minato saja baru menjadi Hokage saat berusia 30 tahun—apakah kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit?"

"Aku memang ingin melampaui otou-san! Makanya aku ingin cepat menjadi Hokage!" tampak seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta permen atau mainan.

"Jangan berisik! Tidak cukup aku langsung merekomendasikanmu, dan juga Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang Jounnin tanpa harus melalui gelar Chuunin?!" Tsunade tampak berteriak dan menatap Naruto yang terdiam. Memang, Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Naruto akan menjadi seorang Jounnin dan Kakashi ditunjuk oleh Tsunade menjadi Hokage pengganti dirinya.

"Tetap saja—"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kalian semua BUBAR!"

…

"Baa-chan menyebalkan," menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, tampak masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelah pergi ke rumah sakit, mereka segera mengambil jaket Jounnin milik mereka—Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke—dan sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah, "—memangnya kenapa kalau aku hanya ingin menjadi Hokage secepatnya? Lagipula Baa-chan sendiri yang bilang kalau kekuatanku sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang Hokage."

"Itu karena kau masih anak-anak…"

"Hei, usiaku sama denganmu!"

"Tetapi kau lebih kekanak-kanakan," menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang semakin menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Aku akan menjadi dewasa—secepatnya."

"Berani bertaruh—lima tahun baru bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa," Sasuke dengan tenangnya tampak mendengus sambil melihat Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya, "berani?"

"Baiklah—aku akan menjadi dewasa sebelum 5 tahun itu!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan tampak berbelok menuju kearah rumahnya sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga menghimpit tubuhnya diantara dinding, "—Sa-Sasuke?"

"Wajahmu itu—membuatku ingin menciummu sedaritadi, apakah kau tidak sadar?" wajah Sasuke tampak sangat dekat dengan Naruto, wajahnya menjadi memerah karena perkataan Sasuke itu. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang membuatnya menutup matanya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu Sasuke!"

"Hn—" Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, tangannya bergerak mengusap leher Naruto dan mengecup ujung bibir Naruto sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sa—Sasuke…"

"Jangan memberontak Naruto—" melepaskan sedikit ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah pemuda itu yang tampak semakin memerah, "—kau tahu alasanku sebenarnya mau kembali ke Konoha bukan? Itu karena—aku mencintaimu…"

"A—aku…"

BUM!

Suara ledakan kecil disertai dengan asap yang mengelilingi pemuda berambut orange itu membuat pemuda berambut Raven tampak terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat sosok pemuda itu yang tampak menghilang setelah dikepung oleh asap.

"Naruto?"

…Word 5 Years ago…

Mata onyx itu tampak kosong—membulat sempurna dengan kehampaan yang tampak jelas di matanya. Dengan pakaian Jounnin—tepatnya anbu dengan topeng yang terpegang di tangan kanannya, pemuda itu tampak hanya terdiam menatap tubuh berselimut jubah putih dengan lambang negara api itu terbaring dengan tenang di depannya.

_Ini bohong…_

_Tidak mungkin ia terbaring begitu saja seperti ini…_

_Ia hanya tertidur—ya, ia akan bangun dan tersenyum seperti biasa…_

"Sasuke-kun," suara itu membuat pria berusia awal 20 itu tampak tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap gadis berambut pink yang matanya tampak memerah karena menangis itu.

"Ia adalah Hokage—ia tidak mungkin tewas begitu saja," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk keluar dari kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak mungkin tewas begitu saja—impiannya menjadi Hokage dan ia sudah mendapatkannya. Ia tidak mungkin tewas begitu saja, "ya—ia hanya tertidur, ia akan kembali terbangun…"

"Sasuke—"

"Ia kalah taruhan denganku—sudah kukatakan butuh waktu 5 tahun untuknya menjadi—"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yang melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak terpukul langsung membentak dan memeluknya dari belakang. Air mata yang sedaritadi sudah ia tahan tidak bisa ia tahan lagi—hanya bisa ia benamkan wajahnya di lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, "maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf—"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto, Sasuke-kun—maafkan aku," terisak, semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat sang ninja medis kebanggaan Konoha dan juga ketua anbu itu didepan mereka, "Naruto sudah tidak ada—ia sudah meninggal…"

"Ia belum mengatakan alasannya untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka," Sasuke tampak menatap kearah tubuh kekasihnya, "bahkan ia tidak mengatakan alasannya untuk memutuskan hubungan denganku—" berjalan dan berhenti di depan peti berisikan bunga lili dan juga tubuh pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Sasuke—"

"Dasar dobe—kau selalu seenaknya sendiri…" menghela nafas dan mendekati pemuda itu, mengusap wajah pucatnya sebelum mendekat dan mengecup bibir pucat itu, "—_aishiteru_, Uzumaki Naruto…"

BUM!

Suara ledakan kecil yang disertai dengan asap yang mengepung tubuh sang Hokage itu tampak familiar. Sang ketua anbu tampak mundur sebelum mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang seharusnya ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ledakan apa tadi—uhuk!" suara batuk yang tampak familiar, tetapi sedikit berbeda membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membulatkan matanya—terutama Sasuke dan juga Sakura, "teme, kau baik-baik saja?"

Asap tampak menipis, menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi berbaring di atas peti itu. Tidak—ada yang berbeda dengannya, wajahnya dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil dan juga terlihat lebih muda.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Sepertinya tadi Sasuke teme dan aku sedang berdiri kenapa—" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, menemukan sosok-sosok yang mirip dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal—tetapi kenapa terlihat lebih tua, "—hee? Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme?"

"Ka—kau benar-benar Naruto?"

"Begitulah, tetapi kenapa kalian terlihat berbeda—" tampak bingung, pemuda itu mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, "—eh, aku duduk dimana ini…"

Melihat kearah bawah—menyadari kalau ia duduk di atas sebuah peti mati…

…

"EH! Kenapa aku duduk di tempat seperti ini!" panik, mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan segera bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke, "te—teme, apa yang terjadi disini!? Bahkan kalian terlihat tua daripada beberapa detik yang lalu!"

"Naruto—berapa usiamu sekarang…"

"Eh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura-chan? Tentu saja tujuh belas tahun bukan?" menatap gadis berambut pink yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya itu sebelum menatap Sasuke yang masih shock dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya—kau terkirim ke masa depan Naruto," Sakura masih tampak kaget dan tidak tahu harus melihat Naruto seperti apa, "kau tahu berapa usia kami sekarang?"

"Ha?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun—dan kau akan berulang tahun yang ke 22 1 minggu lagi…" kali ini sepertinya Naruto yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan menatap dengan mulut terbuka, terlalu shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Kau—bercanda…"

…To be Continue…

Oke, fanfic ketiga di fandong Naruto ^^ maaf, I'm Sorry belum bisa update karena write block ^^ tapi Forgetable sudah update kemarin :)a

…Next Chapter…

"Lalu—kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Teme, kenapa aku berada di dalam peti itu?"

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh tanpa bisa ia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

…

"Kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Naruto—dengan bekerja sama dengan para ninja dari Yamigakure…"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya akan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Yamigakure?"

…

"Kenapa kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu denganku Naruto…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tampak sakit dan juga sedih.

"Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku—apakah 5 tahun lagi cinta itu tidak ada didalam dirimu?"

**Next Chapter, The World of Future**

"Kurasa—perasaanku tidak akan berubah teme, meskipun lima, sepuluh, atau seratus tahun lagi…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **World of Future

**Disclaimed :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story Idea from Future Arc KHR © Amano Akira

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Time-Traveling

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, AllxNaru

**Warning :** AU, OOC XD

.

**Chapter 2, The World at the Future**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin, jadi maksudmu aku terkirim begitu saja di masa depan—" tampak dengan wajah pucat, Naruto tampak bergumam tidak jelas dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, "—bagaimana bisa, kalau ini semua gara-gara ciuman teme, aku akan membunuhnya kalau sampai aku kembali ke masaku…"

Suara langkah membuat semua yang ada di sana, beberapa anbu, sang ketua, dan juga sang ninja medis tampak menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pria berambut silver yang tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang.

"Na—Naruto?"

"HII! Ka—Kakashi-sensei juga jadi lebih tua, ja-jadi ini benar-benar masa depan ya," berjalan cepat menuju ke jendela, melihat kearah monumen Hokage yang ada di dekat bangunan tempat mereka berada saat itu. Ada enam patung disana, dan sampai sekarang tidak dibuat patung dari Danzo yang belum resmi saat itu menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, "aiyah—padahal aku baru saja protes dengan Baa-chan masalah Kakashi-sensei dan sekarang…"

…

"Ah, lalu bagaimana ini—" Sakura mencoba untuk menghilangkan aura kelam disekeliling mereka saat ini dan menepuk kedua tangannya, "—sepertinya kita tidak bisa menerangkan semua yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini begitu saja pada Naruto. Dan ia juga tidak tahu perubahan apa yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini…"

"Hah—bagaimana ini, kalau ditinggalkan bisa-bisa ia seperti anak bebek yang kehilangan induknya," Kakashi juga tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak bingung, "Sasuke—selama kami mencari jalan untuk mengembalikan Naruto, kau bisa menjaganya lagi bukan?"

"Hn—terserah," Sasuke tampak menutup matanya dan berbalik, "si dobe itu juga belum pindah dari tempat itu…"

"Ah benar juga—" Sakura tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang melihat sekelilingnya merasakan aura yang berbeda daripada beberapa menit yang lalu ia berada di masanya. Rasanya sedikit aneh, melihat orang-orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu tampak masih seperti biasa, dan sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Naruto—" lamunannya terlepas saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya dan membawanya pada pelukan yang sama seperti dulu—dari Sakura, "—walaupun tidak selamanya, syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu…"

'_Eh—'_ tampak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, seperti jika ia tidak ada itu artinya Sakura dan yang lainnya tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di masa ini.

Ngomong-ngomong…

'_Benar juga—' _menoleh pada peti yang tadi menjadi tempatnya pertama kali muncul, tampak benar seperti apa yang ia fikirkan. Itu adalah sebuah peti mati, _'—kenapa aku muncul di tempat seperti itu?'_

"Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Naruto di masa ini lagi sekarang," Kakashi tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

"Ah, aku harus membantu di Rumah Sakit Konoha!" melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera berjalan menjauh, "sampai jumpa lagi Naruto, Sasuke!"

Beberapa orang anbu juga tampak membungkukkan badannya didepan Sasuke dan juga Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan kedua orang pemuda itu sendirian.

…

"Ah, jadi—kita akan kemana sekarang?"

…

"Hei, itu adalah Naruto-sama bukan? Sepertinya rumor itu tidak benar—lihat saja ia baik-baik saja…"

"Benar, tetapi syukurlah ia baik-baik saja…"

"Hokage-sama, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja," salah satu dari warga Konoha tampak mendekati mereka. Naruto yang tampaknya tidak sadar kalau ia yang dipanggil—dan tentu saja ia yang dimaksud Hokage oleh mereka hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Teme, siapa yang mereka maksud dengan Hokage?"

"Kau tetap saja dobe—" menghela nafas dan menunjuk kearah Naruto. Sementara yang bersangkutan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sasuke tampak menghela nafas, menghadapi sifat Naruto yang seperti ini sama saja mengulangi bagaimana 5 tahun ini berlalu.

"EH! Ja—jadi aku sekarang Hokage?!" menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, membuat semburat merah diwajah sang ketua anbu itu. Sial—walaupun saat tugas ia selalu menyembunyikan emosi, tetap saja Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa membuatnya menutup emosinya.

"Kau lambat menyadarinya—"

"Mou, tentu saja! Beberapa saat yang lalu aku melakukan aksi protes pada baa-chan karena Kakashi-sensei yang ditunjuk sebagai Hokage, dan sekarang aku berdiri disini sebagai seorang hokage!" suara dan perkataan Naruto sebenarnya membuat beberapa orang tampak bingung dan curiga pada pemuda itu.

"Jangan berisik dobe—" meletakkan sesuatu di kepala dan juga punggung dari Naruto, sebuah jubah Hokage dan juga topinya. Dan benar saja, seakan seorang anak kecil yang diberi permen, wajah Naruto rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke cubit saat melihat semburat merah di wajah pemuda itu semakin merona saat melihat benda idamannya itu.

"YAHA! Sudah lama aku ingin memakai benda ini—" memasangnya dengan segera dan berjalan lebih semangat daripada sebelumnya. Menoleh kekiri kekanan—menyadari kalau tidak banyak perubahan selama 5 tahun ini, "—lalu, kau mau menceritakan bagaimana diriku dimasa ini bukan Sasuke?"

…

"Yang pasti, kau lebih dewasa daripada sekarang," menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengangguk-angguk, "lebih pendiam, dan lebih bisa mengontrol diri."

"Haa?" bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak percaya kalau ia akan bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kalah taruhan—" Sasuke tidak menatap Naruto yang kini tampak bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke, "—kau baru menjadi Hokage saat 5 tahun setelah masamu."

"EEEH! Te—tetapi aku berjanji pada Sasuke di 5 tahun yang lalu bukan padamu!"

"Sama saja bukan—aku sama-sama Sasuke, dan kau sama-sama Naruto," menunjuk pada dirinya lalu pada Naruto bergantian.

"Tentu saja tidak sama, walaupun kau Sasuke—ka-kau adalah milikku di masa ini," wajah Naruto memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dari Sasuke sebelum sang pemuda berambut ekor ayam itu menyadari perkataannya. Tetapi terlambat, mata Sasuke sudah membulat sempurna dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Sasuke?"

…

Dengan segera ia berlari, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan—beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat Naruto yang tampak tidak bernyawa, terbaring di hadapannya. Dan sekarang, saat ia berharap untuk bertemu dan itu menjadi kenyataan, yang malah membuat perasaannya sakit.

"Te—teme!?"

…

"_Apa yang kau fikirkan Naruto!" suara gebrakan meja tampak terdengar di ruangan Hokage saat sang Hokage ke delapan dan juga sang ketua anbu tampak berada di satu ruangan tanpa ada seseorangpun selain mereka, "bekerja sama dengan mereka—kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Sunagakure bukan!?"_

"_Aku mengerti Sasuke—" menghela nafas, pemuda yang semakin lama semakin tampak seperti ayahnya itu—dengan rambut depan yang menjadi panjang—tampak memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang terkait, "—tetapi, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempertahankan Konoha…"_

"_Kau tidak percaya pada kami? Kau tidak percaya pada rakyatmu dan juga aku?"_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka," nadanya meninggi saat itu, tidak bisa mempertahankan emosinya. Sang Hokage melakukan itu untuk keselamatan dari semua rakyatnya, "apakah menurutmu aku tidak khawatir melihatmu yang selalu berhadapan dengan mereka berakhir dengan luka parah?!"_

"_Itu sudah menjadi tugasku Naruto—karena aku adalah kekasihmu, dan aku adalah ketua anbu yang bertugas melindungimu…"_

"_Dan aku tidak akan sakit jika kau bukan kekasihku Sasuke," menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—sebaiknya kita berpisah saja Sasuke…"_

…

"_Apa?"_

…

Membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, Naruto mencoba untuk masuk dan mencari keberadaan dari pemuda berambut raven itu. Matanya mencari setiap sisi dari rumah itu, ia tahu kalau pemuda itu akan ada di tempat ini.

"Sasuke Teme…"

"Lima tahun—kalau saja aku, Kakashi, ataupun Tsunade-sama tidak mengatakan kau untuk menjadi dewasa," menutup matanya dan tersenyum samar, "kami tidak menyangka kalau sifatmu akan berubah seperti itu…"

"Apa yang aku lakukan—aku di masa ini?"

"Kau hebat—tetapi, keadaan Konoha lebih buruk daripada yang kami bayangkan," tersenyum kembali—tetapi tampak dingin dan juga datar seperti ia tidak mengenal Naruto sebelumnya, "kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, namun terlalu mudah untuk membahayakan dirimu…"

"Sasuke—kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku," menghela nafas panjang dan berat, menatap pemuda berambut raven itu sambil mengusap kepalanya, "satu hal yang tidak kau berikan jawabannya adalah—kenapa, aku berada di peti itu Sasuke…"

…

"Apa yang terjadi padaku di masa ini?"

…

"_Serangan lainnya dari mereka?" suara Shikamaru membuat lamunan pemuda berambut raven itu terbuyar. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tampak sangat tidak enak pagi ini. Ia hanya ingin pertemuan Naruto dengan mereka selesai—sementara ia mencoba untuk menghentikan beberapa diantara mereka yang tampak mencoba menghancurkan Konoha._

"_Ah, begitulah—" menghela nafas melihat kearah atas saat mendapati seekor burung elang yang tampak menghampirinya. Miliknya—yang selalu bisa memberikan pesan secepat mungkin. Sangat berguna, tetapi akan dipakai hanya jika ada keadaan darurat—pada Naruto._

"_Itu burungmu bukan?" _

…

"_Ada apa Sasuke?" Shikamaru bisa melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja aneh saat membaca surat yang diberikan burung itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan sendiri tampak membulatkan matanya—tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca._

_Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah berlari menuju kearah kantor Hokage, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berteriak memanggil namanya._

'_Sasuke-kun, cepatlah kemari—sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi pada Naruto…'_

Semenjak Naruto menjadi seorang Hokage, mereka tidak pernah memanggil dengan namanya lagi. Dan saat Sakura memanggil nama Naruto di surat itu, entah kenapa sesuatu seolah membelah jantungnya—membuatnya berhenti berdetak.

…

"Teme?"

…

"Kau—" mulutnya seolah kelu untuk mengatakan hal yang bahkan susah untuk ia terima. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Naruto di masa ini tewas—dan itu karena keputusan bodohnya sendiri. Menghela nafas dan berdiri, ia memutuskan untuk tidak dulu mengatakannya pada Naruto, "—ayo, kita pulang saja…"

"Eh, tetapi—" ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang paling ia ingin dapatkan jawabannya—dan hanya punggung Sasuke yang menjauhlah yang ia dapatkan. Ia benar-benar memiliki firasat yang tidak enak dengan reaksi dari Sasuke.

Naruto mengerti kalau ia berada di peti itu—itu artinya ia sudah mati, tetapi kenapa dan kapan? Kenapa semua seolah tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kematiannya?

…

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah apartment yang hampir sama dengan miliknya di masanya—namun lebih bagus dan juga lebih besar. Tampaknya memang ditinggali oleh dua orang—yang tentu saja bisa ia tebak adalah dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Masih meneliti sekelilingnya, saat ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang tampak membaca setumpuk laporan di tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, diam—hening, tidak ada sama sekali pembicaraan yang membuka dan memecahkan keheningan itu.

…

"Teme—apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan mencoba untuk membaca laporan yang sedang dibaca oleh pemuda buntut ayam itu. Satu hal yang ia lihat saat matanya tertuju pada kertas itu adalah seseorang dengan memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan topeng berwarna senada terpampang menjadi foto yang terselip di kertas itu.

"Yami—gakure?"

"Negara kecil yang baru dibentuk—" Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membaca laporan itu lebih banyak. Walaupun ia tahu tidak seharusnya Naruto mengetahui hal yang terjadi di masa depan—atau masa depan akan berubah saat ia kembali ke masa lalu, "—pemimpin mereka, hanya menyebut dirinya sebagai Kage dan selalu muncul seperti ini—saat berada diluar ruangannya…"

"Hooo—aku belum pernah mendengar negara itu…"

"Dua tahun setelah masamu, mereka mulai melebarkan sayapnya—bahkan saat ujian Chuunin yang berlangsung di Konoha, Hokage ke-7 yang memutuskan untuk menerima 5 ninja yang akan menjadi Chuunin tampak mendapatkan hasil yang cukup mengejutkan," Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil membaca profil dari orang itu, "Konohamaru yang merupakan kandidat terkuat saat itu dikalahkan—dan semua yang lulus saat ujian itu adalah orang yang berasal dari Yamigakure…"

"HEE! Orang-orang macam apa mereka!" Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk membaca semua laporan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Seluruh penduduknya mengenakan jubah yang sama—nama merekapun adalah nama samaran," Sasuke mendesah pelan dan tampak memijat dahinya, "tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui dari mereka semua. Bahkan jutsu yang mereka gunakan tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya…"

…

"Awalnya mereka tampak seperti baik dan bekerja sama dengan negara-negara kecil dan bergabung dengan mereka—semakin lama negara itu semakin besar, dan dalam waktu 2 tahun namanya sudah dikenal di 5 negara besar di dunia shinobi ini," Naruto benar-benar membulatkan matanya, mencoba untuk mendengar dan mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat itu, "tetapi niat mereka tampaknya terendus oleh negara Suna—yang menyadari keanehan mereka…"

"Gaara?"

"Kazekage mencoba untuk menyelidik mereka, mengirim beberapa pasukan untuk menyelinap ke negara mereka, namun berakhir dengan menghilang semuanya. Hingga akhirnya, Kazekage sendiri yang memimpin penyelidikan itu dengan mendatangi pemimpin dari negara itu," entah kenapa detak jantung Naruto saat itu tidak menentu, seolah ada sesuatu yang ia fikirkan—sesuatu yang buruk yang tidak ingin ia harapkan sampai terjadi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?"

"Kami tidak bisa mendapatkan kontak sampai sekarang—setengah tahun berlalu sejak menghilangnya Kazekage tanpa adanya kabar…"

"La—lalu, apakah Konoha—diriku di masa ini… apa yang ia lakukan!" Naruto tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Konoha tidak melakukan apapun saat negara besar seperti Sunagakure kehilangan pemimpinnya.

"Kau menjadi Hokage setengah tahun yang lalu Naruto, sebelum itu—kau adalah ketua anbu sebelum aku, dank au mencoba untuk menyelidikinya juga dengan petunjuk dari Gaara yang ditinggalkannya padamu sebelum menghilang."

"Petunjuk?"

"Kau memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya, bersama dengan beberapa pasukan anbu—namun yang terjadi diluar dari apa yang kami fikirkan," meletakkan laporan itu dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, "kau kembali—dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, namun tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Tatapanpun saat itu tampak dingin—dan keadaanmu benar-benar berbeda dari sebelum kau kembali pergi ke negara itu. Semenjak saat itulah kau menjadi orang yang berbeda—lebih kuat, namun… ada yang hilang dari dirimu…"

…

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian, kau sudah memenuhi semua syarat dari Hokage kelima Tsunade-san dan juga Hokage ketujuh Kakashi—dan kau diangkat menjadi seorang Hokage." Tatapan Sasuke saat itu tampak datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Membuatnya tidak bisa menebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, "tetapi—kau melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang seperti Kakashi dan juga Shikamaru."

"Dan apa—itu…"

"Kau menjalin kerjasama dengan Yamigakure," kali ini, bahkan membuatnya lebih terkejut—tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi karena satu kalimat itu, "seolah kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha yang menjadi tempat tinggalmu selama ini…"

"Aku—melakukan semua itu?"

"Saat pemimpinnya akan datang dan melakukan perjanjian resmi denganmu—saat itulah," menutup matanya, tampak jeda panjang dan aura berat terpancar disekeliling Sasuke, "kau terbunuh oleh mereka…"

…

Di sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi dan berada di tengah kota yang dikelilingi oleh tebing itu, tampak seseorang sedang duduk di perbatasan yang berada di lantai paling atas dari bangunan itu. Menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dengan bayangan dari hoodienya.

"Kage-sama, Shitai-sama sudah kembali dari perjalanannya ke Konohagakure," sosok seseorang yang memakai tudung yang sama dan memakai topeng yang mirip dengan topeng anbu itu, berlutut dan member hormat pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, sudah 3 hari lamanya bukan? Ia terlalu lama mengerjakan tugas mudah seperti itu—" tawa sinis terdengar dari mulutnya, terdengar cukup familiar.

"Kau bilang membunuh seorang Hokage itu tugas yang mudah? Jangan bercanda Kage-san—" seseorang lagi tampak sedang berdiri dan kali ini memakai topeng berwarna hitam yang senada dengan jubah miliknya, "—kalau saja tidak karena pertemuan 1 tahun yang lalu, ia tidak akan mudah terkecoh seperti ini…"

"Itulah sebabnya aku bilang tugas ini mudah—dan tinggal menunggu rencana selanjutnya," angin tampak berhembus cukup kencang saat itu, membawa penutup kepala jubah itu terbang dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning itu, "ah—angin disini memang sangat menyegarkan…"

"Kage-san…?"

"Bau darah yang kau bawa—aku jadi bisa merasakannya lebih jelas…"

…To be Continue…

Untuk Next Chapter Precious maaf kalau ada yang ga kelihatan scenenya -.-

Dan cookie untuk yang bisa nebak siapa Kage-san dan siapa Shitai XD /walaupun untuk Shitai belum ada petunjuk sih/.

Makasih buat :

**Dexter – **Woa, saya juga suka D18 sama 8059 –' '- tapi ini bukan bener-bener mirip sama Future Arc kok XD

**UzumakiKagari – **oke, sudah update ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel – **untuk tubuh Naru senior, belum diceritain ada dimana kan? ;) lagipula belum tentu tukaran. Karena me belum mulai cerita apa yang terjadi di masanya Naruto junior ' '


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**World of Future

**Disclaimed :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story Idea from Future Arc KHR © Amano Akira

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Time-Traveling

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, AllxNaru

**Warning :** AU, OOC XD

.

**Chapter 3, Kurama**

**.**

"Oh, disana Akamaru—" suara yang tampak familiar tetapi terdengar berbeda itu membuat pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas atap dari salah satu bangunan di konoha menoleh. Menemukan seorang pria dengan anjing besar yang melompat dan berhenti di depannya, "—wha, benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke!"

"Heee—ah, Kiba!" Naruto yang tampak sedikit pangling karena wajah Kiba yang sedikit berbeda walaupun rambutnya sama begitu juga dengan Akamaru yang bulunya hanya bertambah lebat, "kau benar-benar tidak banyak berubah…"

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengar kalau kau yang disini adalah kau yang berada dimasa 5 tahun yang lalu!" Kiba memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Naruto, "soalnya kemarin aku dengar kalau kau—"

"Yah, aku juga kaget dan masih tidak percaya mendengar cerita dari teme," Naruto tampak tersenyum walaupun tampak sedikit dipaksa. Menghela nafas dan melihat kearah depan, "menurutmu—bagaimana diriku di masa ini Kiba?"

…

"Susah untuk mengakuinya, tetapi kau benar-benar kuat bahkan melebihi Sasuke dan melebihi dirimu 5 tahun yang lalu," Kiba tampak tertawa dan merebahkan diri ditubuh Akamaru, "dimulai saat kau diangkat menjadi ketua Anbu Konoha, kau mengubah semua system dari Anbu. Tidak ada penghilangan emosi seperti yang dilakukan pada Sai, semua anbu bersikap layaknya shinobi biasa kecuali pada saat misi berlangsung."

Naruto hanya menatap Kiba yang menceritakan semua tentang dirinya.

"Tetapi—sifatmu sedikit berubah, oke sangat berubah. Kau terlihat lebih dingin, pendiam, dan juga tidak banyak berbicara masalah kehidupanmu. Kau lebih mengutamakan misi, keselamatan Konoha, dan juga semua penduduk daripada dirimu sendiri," tawa datar terdengar dari Kiba, "entah beberapa kali kami menemukan dan membawamu pada Sakura karena kau kelelahan setelah bekerja."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya—"

"Begitupun denganku," menghela nafas dan Kiba hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menutup matanya, "apalagi saat kau bekerja sama dengan Yamigakure, meskipun kau tahu ada yang aneh dengannya semenjak menghilangnya Kazekage."

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti—" menggaruk kepalanya frustasi dan menggerutu pelan, "—aku bahkan tidak habis fikir mendengar cerita dari Sasuke, Yamigakure bukanlah negara yang bisa membuat Konoha aman!"

"Kau sendiri tidak mengerti, apalagi kami—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tetapi, entah kenapa—aku merasa, kalau apa yang aku lakukan, bekerja sama dengan negara itu adalah sesuatu yang tepat…"

…

"_Kudengar dari Sasuke anda ingin melakukan penyelidikan ke Yamigakure tanpa kami semua," Kiba melihat Naruto yang berada di ruangannya sedang melihat-lihat laporan dan juga gulungan-gulungan yang sepertinya diambil dari gudang tempat gedung Hokage._

"_Begitulah—aku harus melakukan ini, kalau Hokage sendiri yang ingin bertemu, mereka tidak akan menghalangiku," Naruto tidak menatap Kiba, tahu kalau temannya itu tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan—sama seperti yang lainnya, "—apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan mengubah fikiranku Kiba…"_

"_Aku mengerti—bahkan kekasihmu saja tidak bisa menghentikanmu…"_

"_Ah, aku sudah—memutuskan hubungan dengannya," senyumannya saat itu tampak seperti biasa—namun Kiba bisa melihat ketidakbiasaan dari senyuman sang hokage ke-delapan itu, "aku hanya ingin fokus pada apa yang aku lakukan untuk Konoha. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya…"_

"_Apakah kau fikir—keputusanmu itu benar, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Ya—apa yang aku lakukan ini, sudah aku fikirkan dengan baik…"_

…

"_Baiklah kalau begitu—aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku akan kembali bertugas. Selamat siang—Hokage-sama…" Kiba menundukkan kepalanya pada sosok di depannya saat ini, berbalik dan akan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu._

"_Neeh, Kiba—" suara dari Naruto membuatnya menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya, "—kau bisa memanggil namaku seperti dulu? Saat kau dan aku masih sama-sama menjadi murid akademi?" tersenyum lebar seperti sebelum sifatnya berubah, Kiba sedikit terkejut melihat hal yang sudah setengah tahun lamanya tidak ia lihat itu._

_Tetapi—_

"_Maaf—saya tidak bisa, Hokage-sama…"_

…

"…ba…oi, Kiba…HEI KIBA!" lamunan pemuda itu tampak terputus saat Naruto berada sangat dekat jaraknya dengan pemuda itu, membuat wajahnya seketika itu memerah dan mundur perlahan, "ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba saja melamun tidak jelas—"

"Ah tidak apa-apa," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Kiba mencoba untuk bersikap biasa pada pemuda didepannya sekarang, "hei—"

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lama tidak berbicara denganmu seperti ini—Naruto," Kiba hanya tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang hanya bingung menatap temannya itu sebelum Kiba berdiri dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya, "aaaah, sebaiknya aku kembali mengerjakan misiku saja! Sampai jumpa Naruto!"

"Hei Kiba, apa aku tidak boleh ikut dalam misi? Bagaimanapun dimasaku aku sudah bertingkat Jounnin!"

"Tanyakan saja pada Kakashi-san dan juga Sasuke, aku tidak punya wewenang untuk itu," Kiba sudah berada jauh sebelum Naruto ingin menanyakan tentang misi itu lebih jauh lagi. Kiba sendiri tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya sambil menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

'_Kalau saja dia masih hidup—aku akan memanggil namamu sebanyak mungkin, Naruto bodoh!'_

Kalau saja—

…

Beruntung sepertinya Sasuke meninggalkan jubah Hokage milik Naruto dimasa ini dan juga pakaian Jounnin yang memang biasanya menjadi bagian dalam yang tertutupi oleh jubah putih dengan lambang api itu.

Menggunakan itu untuk menyamarkan dengan dirinya di masa itu, beruntung bentuk tubuhnya tidak banyak berubah termasuk tinggi badannya. Hanya rambutnya yang lebih panjang saat masa ini—kenapa tahu, karena di rumah itu ada foto dirinya di masa itu—yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya Minato Namikaze.

"Ternyata rencanaku memanjangkan rambut berhasil juga—" tawa santai terlihat di wajahnya saat ia melihat foto dirinya di masa ini dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju keluar, "—baiklah, sebaiknya aku memang menemui Kakashi-sensei dan juga Sasuke-teme…"

KRUUUK!

…

"Setelah Ichiraku Ramen~"

…World 5 Years Ago…

"Bagaimana—apakah ada kabar tentang keberadaan Naruto?" Tsunade menemui Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruangannya untuk mengambil misi. Sudah 6 hari lamanya Naruto menghilang setelah sebelumnya asap tebal menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada sosok siapapun menggantikan Naruto, dan hanya ruangan hampa disana.

"Tidak ada—" helaan nafas frustasi terdengar dari keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mencari dengan semua cara—dan seolah Naruto lenyap dari bumi ini, tidak ada satupun jejak yang tertinggal untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Aku merasakan perasaan buruk tentang hal ini—sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati Sasuke," Sasuke menatap Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke sendiri tampak membalas tatapannya sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Tsunade-san—" berbalik, berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dan menutup pintunya. Saat baru saja keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Sakura yang sedang berdiri seolah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana—apakah ada kabar dari Naruto?"

"Nihil—tak ada satupun petunjuk mengarah pada keberadaan Naruto," Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengar hal itu. Sungguh, ia sudah merelakan Sasuke dengan Naruto—ia hanya menganggap keduanya sebagai sahabat biasa. Hilangnya Naruto, tentu saja membuatnya cemas.

"Entah ini berguna atau tidak," Sakura yang mengingat sesuatu tampak mencoba untuk memikirkannya, "tetapi—sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini bersama Naruto, saat kami benar-benar tidak bisa dilacak oleh Tsunade-san dengan menggunakan cara apapun…"

"Hm?"

"Saat itu kami—"

…World 5 Years Later…

"Paman, aku ingin satu ramen seperti biasa!" Naruto dengan segera tampak masuk kedalam Ichiraku Rameh dan menemui Teuchi dan juga Ayame yang tidak berubah sama sekali itu. Yang bersangkutan malah hanya diam dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut, "ada apa paman?"

"Tidak—kami sudah lama tidak melihatmu kemari, kalau tidak salah sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Apalagi semenjak menjadi Hokage kau jarang berada diluar kantormu sendiri," jawab Teuchi sambil tertawa lepas, "tetapi baguslah, aku tidak mau kehilangan pelanggan tetapku begitu saja—" Teuchi memberikan semangkuk ramen padanya.

"Hm—hanya perasaanku atau kau terlihat lebih muda dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu Hokage-san?" Ayame menoleh dan melihat kearah Naruto yang agak tersedak saat memakan ramennya karena mendengar hal itu. Berita tentang pertukaran Naruto memang tidak pernah diberitahukan pada siapapun kecuali teman dekat dan para Jounnin.

"A—ahaha, mana mungkin bukan Ayame-san? Aku tetap seperti kemarin kok," Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan gadis itu meskipun kenyataannya ia memang harusnya lebih muda daripada dirinya masa sekarang.

"Makanlah yang banyak—aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini!"

"Eh, benarkah tidak apa-apa paman? Kau tahu selera makan ramenku—"

"Tidak sama sekali, kalau kau tidak sadar—kau sudah membawa beberapa pelanggan padaku," Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung sebelum menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa gadis Konoha menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu.

"Selamat siang Hokage-sama—"

"Eh," hampir saja menanyai apakah gadis itu memanggilnya sebelum sadar kalau memang ia yang sekarang dipanggil Hokage, "ah, selamat siang!"

Dan senyuman ratusan watt milik Naruto saat itu secara tidak sadar oleh pemuda itu sukses membuat beberapa gadis dan entah kenapa—pemuda Konoha meleleh dan beberapa menutupi darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Eh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah hari ini ia harusnya sudah kembali?" Ayame yang entah bagaimana tidak terpengaruh Charming Naruto menoleh pada sang Hokage.

"Dia?"

"Ah, karena rumor tidak benar tentangmu yang tewas—ia langsung kembali ke Konoha hari itu juga," Teuchi tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua, "ia benar-benar sangat perduli padamu."

Semakin bingung karena Teuchi tampak menatapnya, itu berarti memang seseorang yang ia kenal—di masa ini yang sedang dibicarakan. Tetapi siapa, itulah masalahnya.

"Siapa yang paman maksud?"

"Loh—siapa lagi yang sedang berada di Sunagakure untuk membantu para penduduk menggantikan Kazekage selain dia bukan—" melihat tanda Tanya imaginer yang muncul diatas kepala Naruto membuat Ayame maupun Teuchi saling berpandangan, "—kau tidak apa-apa bukan? Masa kau lupa, dia—"

…

Di salah satu sisi dari hutan yang berada di luar Konoha, tampak Sasuke yang sedang bersama beberapa anggota Anbu sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang tampak mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Shikamaru—tahan dia saat aku mencoba untuk mengecohnya," menoleh pada pemuda yang berasal dari klan Nara itu, Shikamaru tampak menatap Sasuke yang memberikannya perintah sebelum mengangguk samar, "Hinata gunakan Byakugan untuk memastikan ia bukanlah Genjutsu, dan Shino gunakan seranggamu untuk mengecek pergerakan sekecil apapun dari orang ini…"

Semua yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke tampak dilaksanakan. Baik Shikamaru, Hinata, dan juga Shino bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan saat aba-aba dari Sasuke tampak terlihat, dengan segera Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya begitu juga dengan Shino.

Sasuke sendiri mencoba untuk mendekat, menggunakan Shunsin dan ia sudah berada didepan pemuda itu dengan Chidori yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Tetapi saat pemuda itu membuat beberapa segel dengan cepat, ia memegang tangan Sasuke dan menghilangkan Chidori itu dengan segera.

'_Seperti waktu itu—'_ Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu mencoba untuk menahan tangan orang itu. Hinata sendiri merasakan chakra yang bergerak cukup aneh dan saat Shikamaru mencoba untuk menahannya dengan mengikat bayangan dari orang itu tampak jurusnya tidak bisa sampai pada orang itu walaupun jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Pergerakan chakranya aneh, alirannya tampak lebih cepat namun terlihat lambat saat berada di bagian tangannya—" Hinata sedikit berbisik sementara Shikamaru masih mencoba untuk memfokuskan kekuatannya.

"A—aku tidak bisa mencapai bayangannya…"

Shino sendiri tampak menatap para serangga yang ia panggil—tampak bergerak liar seolah mereka ketakutan akan sosok pemuda itu.

"Sudah kuduga tidak akan bisa dengan cara biasa—" Sasuke mencoba untuk menyibakkan jubah yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Saat jubah itu akan terlepas, sesuatu tampak membuatnya tersentak dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

Dan saat itu, sebuah kunai tampak akan mengenainya.

"SASUKE!" Shikamaru berteriak, Sasuke sadar namun tampak terlambat untuk menghindarinya.

DHUAK!

Sebuah tendangan melayang, membuat Sasuke terlempar ke samping. Bukan—bukan dari pemuda berhoodie itu tetapi dari seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dan melemparnya begitu saja ke samping.

"Eh—dia!"

"Jadi—kalian orang-orang dari Yamigakure," menatap pemuda berhoodie itu dengan matanya yang merah, rambut orangenya tampak terlihat terlihat di sela hoodie hitam yang ia kenakan, "kalian yang membunuhnya bukan…"

…

Tidak mengatakan apapun—di tangan pemuda itu tampak sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan mirip seperti Rasengan yang lebih padat dan berwarna hitam pekat.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian—" melemparkan bola itu tepat pada pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, tampak tidak mungkin ada kesempatan untuk menghindar, namun tiba-tiba saja Hinata yang melihat chakra di dalam tubuh pemuda itu merasakan bahwa orang itu menghilang.

"Eh?"

"Ia menghilang bukan—" pemuda itu tampak menoleh dan menatap Hinata yang sedikit tersentak melihat bagaimana dingin dan tajamnya tatapan pemuda bermata merah itu—dan langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Tch—bagaimana caranya ia melakukan hal itu," Shikamaru tampak berdecak kesal dan melihat kearah Ino yang ikut sebagai ninja medis, sedang mencoba untuk mengobati Sasuke yang terkena tendangan dari pemuda bermata merah di depan mereka, "dan sepertinya—kita harus segera kembali…"

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memerintahku," menatap Shikamaru yang sedikit tersentak sebelum mendesah pelan, ia ingin segera kembali selain karena ia malas berada disini, namun juga karena menghindari semua pertengkaran yang akan terjadi, "seharusnya, aku tidak mempercayaimu untuk melindunginya…"

"Ku—"

"Diam!" pemuda itu menghentikan Hinata yang akan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, "Uchiha memang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. Apa yang kukatakan tentang melindungi _Gaki_ dari orang-orang brengsek itu! Kenapa ia bisa tewas saat kau tidak berada diluar Konoha, saat ia berada di Konoha yang berarti berada dalam perlindunganmu?!"

"Ia melarangku—" Sasuke menatap tajam pada pemuda di depannya yang tampak sangat marah padanya, "—ia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengikutinya hari itu! Aku tidak memiliki wewenang pada—"

"Untuk apa statusmu sebagai kekasihnya?!"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan itu!" semua orang tampak sedikit tersentak saat melihat Sasuke meninggikan suaranya dan berdiri hanya beberapa centi dari pemuda berambut orange sedikit gelap itu, "kau fikir—aku tidak berusaha untuk mencegahnya? Kau fikir aku tidak berusaha untuk mengatakan kalau aku ingin ia mengajakku?!"

…

"Sebaiknya kau lihat saja sekarang di Konoha—" Shikamaru menepuk pundak pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas, "—Kurama-san…"

…

"Dimana dia sekarang—" pemuda berambut orange dengan mata merah itu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan saat mereka semua sampai di kantor Hokage, "—kenapa kita malah ketempat ini?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti—" menghela nafas dan Sasuke tampak cuek dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda bernama Kurama itu. Sementara Shikamaru, Shino, dan juga Hinata tampak bingung karena mereka belum mendengar kabar tentang penggantian Naruto di masa ini.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Sasuke-teme," suara itu membuat semua orang disana menoleh. Selain Sasuke, tentu saja mereka tampak terkejut melihat Naruto yang muncul—yang mereka dengar beberapa hari yang lalu tewas. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah saat melihat kalau Naruto tampak lebih muda, "ah, ada Hinata-chan, Shino, dan juga Shikamaru!"

"N—Naruto-kun?!"

"O—oi, ada apa sebenarnya ini Sasuke?!" Shikamaru yang tampak benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya tampak menoleh pada Sasuke saat itu.

"Ceritanya panjang," Naruto tampak tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Menoleh pada Kurama yang hanya diam mematung, Naruto sendiri tampak tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Gaki?"

…

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" dengan nada ragu dan sedikit tidak enak, Naruto menatap pada Kurama yang langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. Naruto tentu saja tidak mengenal pemuda itu yang baru muncul dua tahun setelah masa Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik dobe," menghela nafas, tampak tidak menatap kearah Naruto yang masih menatapnya, "dia adalah Kurama—atau pada masamu dan sebelumnya, ia disebut sebagai Kyuubi. Dua tahun setelah masamu, ia mendapatkan tubuh diluar Jinchuuriki…"

"EH?!"

…

"_Uwaaa! Akhirnya damai seperti dulu—" tampak pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang merebahkan diri diatas patung Hokage tempatnya biasa berada disana, "—sedikit membosankan, tetapi lebih baik seperti ini daripada perang!"_

"_**Kau terlalu naïf Gaki—keadaan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama,**" suara Kurama tampak terdengar, dijawab dengan kekehan dari Naruto._

"_Tetapi yang paling membuatku senang adalah—kau tidak dianggap sebagai monster lagi oleh orang-orang bukan?" setelah Kurama atau Kyuubi membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara dan juga Obito, pada akhirnya semua orang menganggap mereka berdua adalah seorang pahlawan._

_Perlakuan Naruto di mata orang-orang tentu saja berubah—mereka jadi lebih baik dan tidak memanggilnya monster._

"_Neh Kurama," Kyuubi yang tadinya tampak menutup matanya membuka sebelah matanya mendengar suara Naruto, "apa kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk mendapatkan wujud manusia? Tanpa harus terkurung di dalam inang sepertiku?"_

…

"Dua tahun—atau tiga tahun setelah masamu," semua yang tadi berada di lorong kantor hokage termasuk Shikamaru, Shino, dan juga Hinata, serta tentu saja Kurama berada di dalam ruangan Hokage bersama Sasuke dan juga Naruto, "ya—anggap saja kau menemukan jutsu baru yang bisa membuat Kyuubi berpisah dari tubuhmu dan mendapatkan tubuh asli."

"Heee?"

"Kau membuat sebuah jutsu yang bisa memisahkan chakra dari Bijuu dan juga Jinchuurikinya dan membentuk tubuh baru dengan chakra itu untuk para Bijuu hidup tanpa perlu menggunakan Jinchuuriki," Shikamaru menambahkan penjelasan Sasuke, dan Naruto tampak hanya membuka mulutnya lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jadi, kau adalah Kurama?" Naruto menoleh pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang warnanya lebih tua daripada warna rambutnya namun memiliki model yang sama. Lebih jelasnya, pemuda itu sangat mirip dengannya minus warna rambut dan mata yang berwarna merah.

"Begitulah—aneh melihatmu yang menciptakan jutsu itu malah tidak mengenaliku," menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "lalu, masalah dirimu yang tertukar masa itu…"

"Benar-benar aneh," Shikamaru mencoba untuk berfikir setelah sebelum menjelaskan keberadaan Kurama Sasuke sudah menjelaskan tentang kenapa Naruto berada disini, "jadi—kau berpindah secara tiba-tiba saat asap mengepungmu. Dan saat kau sadar, kau sudah berada di sini…"

"Dan kemungkinan, Naruto yang ada di masa ini berpindah dengan dirimu…"

…

"Bagaimana reaksi Kakashi-sensei dan juga Sasuke-teme saat mendapati diriku malah bertukar dengan sebuah mayat?" Naruto tampak memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, bingung dan juga khawatir bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yang lebih penting—kalau pada akhirnya Gaki masih tewas," memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke yang cuek dengan tatapan dari Kurama, "dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk membunuh Uchiha satu ini…"

"Ku—Kurama-san, tenanglah!" Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan Kurama yang sudah siap bertarung dengan Sasuke.

"Memang kau bisa apa?"

"Kau—"

"Hei-hei kalian berdua—" Shikamaru mendesah, tidak pernah bisa Sasuke dan Kurama berada dalam satu ruangan tanpa bertarung sedikitpun. Baru saja Shikamaru dan Hinata akan melerainya saat suara tawa dari Naruto menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Apa yang lucu dobe—"

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya tidak pernah merasakan seseorang yang begitu khawatir denganku sampai-sampai ingin membunuh seseorang yang tidak bersalah sama sekali," Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar dan menatap Kurama yang wajahnya memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan berteman baik Kurama!"

…

Setelah pertemuan tak terduga itu, Naruto yang meminta Sasuke memperbolehkan Kurama menginap di tempatnya pada akhirnya setuju walaupun dengan berat hati. Kurama juga 'sedikit memaksa' atau lebih tepatnya mengancam dengan alasan tidak mempercayai lagi Sasuke untuk menjaga sang mantan Jinchuurikinya itu.

Sasuke sendiri tampak berada di ruangan depan sambil membaca beberapa laporan walaupun tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya. fikirannya terfokus dengan apa yang ia lihat saat sempat membuka tudung musuh tadi.

"Tidak mungkin—" memegangi kepalanya dan menggeleng cepat, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan mungkin apa yang ia lihat itu nyata.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri?" suara itu tampak membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Kurama yang tampak berdiri di tengah kegelapan tempat itu yang hanya disinari oleh rembulan.

"Kau—"

"Aku juga melihatnya—" menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, tentu saja masih menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, "—apa yang kau lihat saat itu, mata sharingan bukan?"

Membulatnya bola mata sang penerus klan Uchiha, membuat Kurama sudah bisa menebak kalau apa yang ia katakan adalah benar. Ya, saat melancarkan serangan yang mirip dengan rasengan itu, Kurama sempat melihat jika mata musuhnya adalah mata sharingan sama seperti milik Sasuke dan juga Kakashi Hatake.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau semua pengguna mata sharingan sudah tewas selain aku, dan juga Kakashi—" menatap tajam kearah Kurama yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan berdiri kembali, "—kau fikir, ada seseorang yang menanamkan—"

"Entahlah," memotong perkataan dari Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, "tetapi—kalau ternyata dibalik semua ini ada ikut campur dari orang Uchiha lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu walaupun Naruto menyukaimu…"

…

"Bukan karena kematian Naruto saja—tetapi karena klan Uchiha sudah cukup banyak menguras kesabaranku sejak lama," menatap dengan mata merah yang seolah menyala dalam kegelapan. Namun Sasuke hanya diam sambil menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Kau tahu—sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang kita hadapi tadi, karena bukan hanya mata sharingan yang kulihat," ucapan Sasuke sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kurama dan dengan segera ia berbalik menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya, "yang aku lihat sebenarnya adalah—"

BUM!

"Eh?" Kurama membulatkan matanya dan tampak terkejut melihat asap yang tampak mengepul di sekeliling tempat Sasuke berada tadi, "asap apa tadi?"

"Lagi-lagi—" suara itu, tampak sama tetapi terdengar sedikit berbeda daripada yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Asap semakin menipis, Kurama hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan ia lihat di balik asap itu.

"O—oi-oi…"

"Siapa disana?" asap menghilang, namun yang dilihat oleh Kurama bukanlah Sasuke yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu namun Sasuke yang berusia lebih muda daripada Sasuke yang berada di masa ini. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang berada di masa Naruto.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa—yang sebenarnya terjadi," mengerutkan dahinya dan membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dan tidak pengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

…to be continue…

Naruto kelewatan hebat atau ga? Jadi, dia bakal bisa buat beberapa jutsu original buatannya sendiri. Salah satunya adalah jutsu untuk memisahkan para Bijuu dengan para Jinchuuriki. Bukan hanya itu tapi mereka bisa mendapatkan tubuh untuk mereka sendiri.

Dan, ternyata Sasuke di masa Naruto juga terkirim—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Silahkan direview aja kalau mau tau XD

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel **Yep itu salah satu kendalanya. Dan sekarang lebih rumit karena ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang terkirim tetapi juga Sasuke ^^;

**Kagura amaya **nanti bakal tau kok :3 tapi masih lama~

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel **salah satu dari kemungkinan yang anda tulis benar :D Narutokan mati, ga mungkin dia Kage dong :)

**UzumakiKagari **Siapa yaaa XD iya ini Canon kok, tapi di fanfic semua bisa terjadi asalkan nanti dijelaskan u.u dan yep bakal ada selipan-selipan flash back kok :3


End file.
